


Street lights

by PinappleSucker420



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Gay, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-04-17 03:41:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14179755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinappleSucker420/pseuds/PinappleSucker420
Summary: When Cyrus and TJ  see each other the next day they tell some truth and not so truth. Could this jeopardized their relationship?





	1. First date?

Cyrus lets out a sigh as he pushes himself back on the swing. He was having a particularly difficult day. Between his parents, Andi, and Jonah he needed to de-stress. He started to swing going higher and higher thanks to TJ. He looked over to the swing next to him remembering the once scary basketball dude who he now considers a good friend. TJ was so different that Cyrus found him interesting and wanted to spend more time with him since the last time Cyrus saw him was at his bar mitzvah where they didn't really talk. Cyrus was deep in thought when suddenly he heard a ''Boo.'' From out of nowhere. Him being clumsy he fell out of his swing and on to the ground to see the one and only, TJ. Cyrus smiles as TJ gives him a hand up. "Hey. What are you doing here? " Asks Cyrus whose heart starts to beat faster. "I come here to chill ever since I saw you. "He said nonchalantly with his normal smile. Cyrus smiles to the point where his cheeks ripple. This makes him look like a dork. This made TJ laugh. "Hey, you know I was meaning to ask you if maybe you wanted to go Go karting before next weekend. I got this go karting for two thing that I won at the mall. "TJ spoke with complete confidence it made Cyrus shiver a bit. "Sure. If you want me to. I have to check with my parents but they will let me since they think I'm not socially engaging my peers... Sorry. I mean sure. "Cyrus babbled. "Dude, don't apologise your who you are. Own it. "TJ put his hand on Cyrus's shoulder but quickly took it away. Cyrus felt as if this warm feeling inside like he was where he belonged. The street lights turns on and Cyrus said. "I have to go. Instagram me about the details." Cyrus starts to run off since he was already late. 

 

 

Once he arrives home his step mom gives him a warning for being home so late. Cyrus explains he was with a friend and lost track of time. His father pardon him. "Can I go go karting with a friend?" He asked. "Go karting. Since when do you go go karting? "Asked his step mom. He shrugged his shoulders and they talked some more. In the end she gave him permission to go as long as he was back in time. 

 

 

The next day Cyrus tells Buffy and Andi about his plan to go go karting with TJ. "So he just approached you out of the blue? "Question Andi. Cyrus nods his head. "Well he's kind of cute. And it sounds like a fun date. "Teases Andi. Cyrus blushed. It made him think of the possibility of him and TJ being together. He starts to think about TJ in a more romantic light." Well you shouldn't date him. He's rude. But I suppose you could make him nicer and help him with his problems. " Piped in Buffy. Cyrus also pondered this. TJ had done nothing but be nice to him. But maybe he did have his 'stuff' as he put it. However so does everybody. Cyrus pushed the thoughts out of his mind and reassured himself that TJ wasn't gay. 

 

 

As the day continued, Cyrus grew with excitement but also anxiety. Once school ended the young boy went to the park as they had discussed for him to meet up with the basketball player. They walked side by side making their way to the mall. "So, how was your day? "Politely ask Cyrus. "Good. Won a small game in gym. Ms. Frankie jump my ass for not doing the homework. " Cyrus wasn't shocked at this. Buffy and Andi were not his only friends. "Well maybe do your homework and she won't do that. " Said Cyrus in a funny tone. "Hmm. I'll have to try that. "He said back. 

 

 

The two middle schoolers walked into the multiple purpose arcade. They walked over to the counter and were told that it would be ten minutes. They decided to get nachos. "I'll get it. "Said TJ . Cyrus blushed at this and TJ smiled at him blushing. They sat down with there nachos and started to talk about the time Cyrus went to Disney. They both touch the nachos at the same time. TJ anxiously jerked his hand back. Cyrus looked at him and stated "Sorry. " TJ shrugged it off and said "No problem dude. " As he went back to his normal self. 

 

 

Once they hit the small track they saw the instructor. "Hey. Where's your girlfriend?" Asks the tall grey haired man. Cyrus tensed. "Don't have one sir. I brought my friend Cyrus. "Said TJ very respectfully. "The coupon was for a couple. "He said looking at the boys oddly. "I'm aware sir. " The instructor grunted and began reading off the instructions. Cyrus blushed. The evidence that this was more like a date kept piling up. Cyrus jumped in the go-kart and Cyrus's anxiety was hitting a peak. He had never been go karting before and he was really nervous his hand were sweaty. TJ looked at Cyrus with thoughtful eyes. "It will be okay. "He mouth as he sat in his kart. They start to count off when Cyrus gulped. When they said go Cyrus accidentally pressed the brake so he was late and behind TJ. They raced and when Cyrus got use to it he started really enjoying it. They were close and almost to the finish line with TJ in the lead. But right before they got their TJ slowed down and let Cyrus win. 

 

 

After that they hung out a bit longer at the arcade and then TJ started to walk Cyrus home. "You know male puppies let female puppies win when they wrestle. "Bluntly stated Cyrus. He found some confidence. He felt as if he was getting a hang of this live in the moment thing. "That's interesting. "

 

Said TJ clearly not understanding. They got to the young boys house and the most likely high with adrenaline asked. "Was this a date? " Cyrus regretted asking the second he did. There was a long pause. Where the two just sit in silence. "Did you want it to be? "Another long pause as the two stood outside Cyrus's house. "Maybe." Cyrus's confidence was clearly deflating. Which showed in his body language. "Look the way I see it, you're gay and I'm pan. If anyone has a problem with that I'll punch then."He said arrogantly. "You're not gay. You don't act like it. How did I not know about this?"contiunly babbled Cyrus. Out of no where TJ kissed him. "Does this show you? " It was light and awkward mainly on Cyrus's part. Cyrus's face turned a bright red. They both just smiled as they looked into each other eyes. Cyrus's slowly backs away with out saying anything. He waves by at TJ who waves back and he walks into his house. He felt better than anything he eve felt before. His stomach had butterflies. He felt like he could do anything. He stops at the sight of his mom which he had never felt so bad to see. "Cyrus. What's going on? "

 

 

To be continued...


	2. Wait What?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Cyrus and TJ see each other the next day they tell some truth and not so truth. Could this jeopardized their relationship?

He stops at the sight of his mom which he had never felt so bad to see. "Cyrus. What's going on?"

Cyrus froze still in fear. He couldn't move. "You're late again. Honey. Is this because of the divorce. Are you rebelling?" Cyrus let out a long sigh. He had never been that scared in his life. Not even the time he had to play dodge ball against Buffy. He gulps in a large amount of water that could barely pass the lump in his throat. "Uhh. Sorry I was with TJ." He blushed remembering the events that had just transpired. His stomach started to quench. That was his first kiss and it was with a boy who before a few minutes ago Cyrus had no clue like boys. He had thought that TJ was just gonna laugh when Cyrus ask if it was a date.

"Who's TJ?" asked his mom. Cyrus went on to share the story of the scary basketball guy and how they came to be friends. He obviously left out the kiss and date part but he really wanted to tell his mother. He wanted to tell his whole family but he was scared. He thought maybe this was a phase or maybe they wouldn't accept him.

His train of thought was suddenly abrupt by his mother saying " He sounds like a nice boy. You should invite him to dinner." The thought of his parents meeting TJ was as exciting as it was scary. He asks his mother if he may be excuse and his mother noted this to be odd but grants him permission anyways.

Once in his room Cyrus's mind gets mentally overloaded with questions. Was TJ just messing around? Did this mean they were dating now? What if I am a bad kisser? With each question he felt more and more insecure. His heart rate picks up and this makes him realize he needs to calm down.

He decides to skip dinner and go to sleep. Little to his surprise he had a dream about TJ. They were both at the park and they were about to kiss when his alarm goes off.

He gets up feeling brightly cheerful as if he can take on the world. He took extra precautions in picking out his outfit as he knew TJ would be at school.

Once finally ready with not even a minute to spare the brown hair boy walks out to greet his friends Buffy and Andi.

He couldn't wait to tell them. But he was also polite so he waits till she was done talking. When that finally happen the bell rings. "Wait guys I have something important to tell you." Blurted out Cyrus as the girls were walking away. Andi nodded her head and Buffy gave him the

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed. Please let me know what you thought.


	3. Mr. Cox

Once it was just Buffy she said "So he told you his secret. " Buffy brought up. "Yes. " spoke Cyrus. "So he told you about his learning disorder." Redundantly asks Buffy. "Wait what? "Said Cyrus in a super serious voice.

 

Buffy looks at him with sorrow in her eyes. "I am so sorry. I shouldn't have said that. "She knew how much TJ cared about this and her body just fills with guilt. Cyrus on the other hand was flipping out. He had thought that TJ and him were super close. The thought even crossed his mind that he might be in love with him. Cyrus knew it was illogical but the even the thought of being around TJ gave him the most wonderful feelings. He wanted to spend every second with him. 

 

"Is he okay? How bad is it? What do you mean?" Question start to overload Cyrus's mind. "im really sorry. You have to talk to him about this."guiltfully says Buffy. Cyrus didn't know what he felt. There is a melting pot of emotions in his head. He feels angry, sad, guilty, and betrayed. He starts to think why TJ didn't tell him. ' Maybe he felt ashamed or he didn't trust Cyrus. 

 

Cyrus's vision starts to blur once Buffy leaves. He had felt so close to TJ and that nothing could break them apart. He runs to the bathroom wiping the tear off his face that had suddenly started to roll down his cheek. He looks in the mirror at his puffy eyes and just starts to cry softly. No one was in the bathroom which was a good thing for Cyrus. He wasn't upset that TJ had a learning disorder it was that TJ had lied to him. 

He wipes the tears off his now blotchy cheeks and repeats some of his calm down quotes, like This moment will never happen again so don't worry and to the world your just someone but to someone you are the world. These quotes always made him happy when he was feeling down. It something his step mom taught him. 

Once Cyrus collected his feelings he decides to do the mature thing and go home to sleep. Which is exactly what he did. He went home, ate dinner, and listen to classical music for an hour or so then went straight to sleep. 

 

He went to school the next day trying to stay positive as Cyrus knows he will see TJ. Buffy doesn't come to school that day as she is taking some time off to spend with her mom. Andi on the other hand, was hovering over Cyrus asking him all sorts of questions about TJ. But Cyrus just ignores her. 

At lunch, Cyrus is approach by TJ. This sends pure anxiety into Cyrus's body. So much to the point where he ran out of the cafeteria to the guidance counselor room. Mr. Cox helped Cyrus throughout his parents divorce and the remarriage of his family. "What's up sport? " Ask Mr. Cox as he realize Cyrus was standing in his door way. "Hi Mr. Cox i need to talk to you." Cyrus thought for a minute and then said. "About a friend." "Okay. Well come in and have a seat." Cyrus immediately went to the red chair in the corner. It was the one he always sat at. "So what seems to be going on? With your friend?" He asks as he crosses his legs like a hippie.Mr. Cox was kind of a weirdo which was why Cyrus could open up to him so much. Cyrus takes a deep breath in and lets in out dramatically as he thinks about what he is going to say. " Well, my friend is gay." Says Cyrus. " And has red hair and big green eyes." Continues Cyrus trying to make it seem like the total opposite of himself. "He has a boyfriend. Well kind of. And this boy lied to my friend about his learning disability. And i- I mean my friend doesn't know what to do." Says Cyrus as he looks shamefully down at the floor thinking he has been discovered. "Hmmm, well this is a tricky situation because there are reasons for hiding something you might be ashamed of but lying to your significant other is never okay. However I say bring it up with the boy and have a mature conversation about it." He says as he continues to look at Cyrus. "You mean my friend right?" Nervously ask Cyrus. Mr. Cox nods his head and Cyrus continues saying, "But what if my friend is really nervous to bring it up and really doesn't want to upset TJ. I mean his boyfriend." Mr. Cox smiles as if to say 'he knew it' inside his head. " Well Cyrus if you are afraid or i mean your friend is afraid to talk to his partner then that relationship isn't healthy. But as you know middle school is no place for relationships." Utters the guidance counselor. 

 

After Cyrus says his good byes he returns to lunch where he sees the nervous TJ. Cyrus was so nervous about what he was about to say. He didn't really want to do this but he felt like he owed it to himself. "Cyrus. Where have you been? I've worried." Considerably voices TJ. " Tj we have to talk." Calmly says Cyrus. " Ok." replied TJ. " Tj we have to break up."

 

To be continued...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's sad but it will get better I promise. Keep on reading. Please let me know what you thought in the comments.


	4. The boy get out there just a bit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for not posting in a while. I have had a lot on my plate but seeing Tyrus get more screen time really inspired me to write more. Before we start you should know that it a bit different from what i usually write however please give it a try. There are a few eggs for future chapters and a few feels but please enjoy.

I've been worrying." Consindly voices TJ. " Tj we have to talk." Calmly says Cyrus. " Ok." replied TJ. " Tj we have to break up."

A day had passed Sense this incident. After Cyrus had told TJ that they had to break up, he felt like his world had shattered.But of course, like the stupid, arrogant person he thought of himself, he decided to hide it and play it off as if it didn't happen. But truth is if he didn't have to go to work today he probably would of stayed in bed all day and just go through pictures of him and Cyrus.

However, he had things to do and truthfully he hated being in the house. So he put his company shirt on and headed off to the gym. It was his second favorite thing to distract himself with. He always liked kids. They centered him in the same way basket ball did. They were just simple. TJ walks into the gym with his smiling facade on his face. A group of kids instantly surrounds him. He had always prided himself on being the kids' favorite But today he didn't really care.

"Hey guys. What's happening?" Asked TJ.

"No-he-hi-mis-somersault- alge." Said all the kids in a cluster of words.

"Hey one at a time." He smiles. This is actually the first time he smiled since the breakup.

"Miss Wregh is teaching some of the kids to do somersaults." Said Andrew, one of the children. His smile instantly removes itself.

Tj looks over to the pads where they teach the kids to do somersaults and could almost see himself and Cyrus laughing together when Cyrus finally managed a somersault. He couldn't understand how they went from having so much fun to not even talking anymore. Even if they weren't dating Cyrus was a good friend to TJ. Tj misses him profoundly and didn't know what he was gonna do about it. Usually when dealing with problems he tried to think simplistically about it. He would ask himself what's wrong? and clearly the answer would be that he misses Cyrus and wanted him back. Then he would go on to ask himself how will you fix this problem? But that was where he got stumped.

He thought about this and other Cyrus related problem while he tried to work. It didn't really go so well. And when it was his break, he actually took it. Which was very unusual for him. Miss Wregh notices this, but decides not to do anything as she knew TJ kept most things to himself. Especially his home life.

Eventually work ended and TJ went home, he avoided his parents and just went to his room in the small two bedroom apartment. He lays in bed for the rest of the day just trying to sleep the problems away. He also did this for most of Sunday. Which meant he missed his basketball game with his friends at the park. Nobody will miss me, he thinks. Every sinse Cyrus broke up with him his self esteem went on a vacation. Then again, most of his self confidence has been just for show.

When Monday finally rolls around Tj after much debate decides to go to school. He didn't want Cyrus to think he cared, but at the same time he did. It wasn't until gym class till Cyrus appeared in TJ's day. Tj wasn't having the best of days, so he decides to skip 5th period and stay in gym class. He did this for a few reasons, but the main reason was that he knew that this was Cyrus's least favorite class and he thought that it might feel good to see Cyrus suffer a bit. He sees Cyrus walk in alone. Which was odd usually he was with Andi or Buffy. TJ was behind the bleachers so his sight was a little absurd. Basically today was a basketball day, which was where everyone split up into teams of 1 to 4 people and played basketball against other teams or player. Everyone suspected that this was just what the coach did when he didn't feel like dealing with kids.

Eventually five minutes later everyone was playing at one of the six basketball hoops. Cyrus was just standing near one. TJ notices that he is with three other guys and a girl who are friends of his. TJ wonders why Cyrus is hanging out with his friends. Did they know about the relationship? Tj asks himself. A sense of panic rises from TJ's chest. After a few minutes of panicking Tj looks back over at the boys and realizes that one of them has knock Cyrus down. At first TJ just thought it was them playing rough, but when Cyrus tries to get back up Donna, the girl of the group pushes him back down. Cyrus falls this time not trying to get up. All the panic TJ felt is immediately gets replace with anger. Tj marches over there and suddenly says while clearly looking angry

"What the hell guys?" Cyrus is still laying on the ground.

"Tj? What are you doing here?" Asks Rick.

"Yeah don't you have history?" Asked Donna. Tj reaches his hand over to help Cyrus up. He gratefully takes it.

"I will repeat. What the hell guys?" TJ looks more serious than his friends have ever seen him before. "

We were just messing with this gay. Why? What is your problem with it?" Asked Rick. Tj felt as if Rick was almost begging to get punched.

"He is off limits we had this conversation." Barks TJ.

"Yes. but you spend all your time with this kid and we are just annoyed. You never hang out with us anymore. It's like you're attached to him. And on top of that we can mess with whoever we want." Danna said trying to defend herself.

"Not him. He is important." Tj facade started to break. "He is creative, smart, and has more courage than you guys combined. He especially has way more courage than me. And i'm not gonna let a bunch of losers like you hurt him ever again." TJ walks over to Cyrus and meets him at eye level.

"Cyrus." TJ whispers.

"I don't want to break up i know I told you I didn't care but I do. I care. I care about you. So much." TJ's vision starts to blur at the bottom of his eye. He looks down low key ashamed, but mostly proud of himself. Before he knew it Cyrus was crying.

"That was one of the most beautiful thing anyone has ever done or said to me. Thank you."

Cyrus hugs Tj and TJ stuffs his face into the shorter boys shoulder and squeezes him tightly and for a moment TJ's problem, his reputation, all of it it didn't matter. All that matters to TJ in that moment was the boy hugging him. It was then he vow to never let anyone else hurt his boyfriend. That was what Tj considers him. He didn't know if Cyrus felt the same way, however he did know how he felt and he felt as if he never wanted to let go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you like it? Please tell me what you thought and did you guess what i hinting at for a future chapter?

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. They are currently my otp. Please let me know what you think.


End file.
